Dont Let Go - Chapter 2
by GingerRoot24
Summary: Nastassia Rider is determined to still show compassion in a tainted world full of Zombie/walkers, so in an act of kindness she rescues sheriff Grimes from a tank surrounded by walker/zombies. From there she meets a group of people who are wiling to take her in. Can Nastassia find love in a world full of hate? or will she almost be killed by being too kind?


**Don't let go **

**Chapter 2**

******Okay guys! I would really like to hear some reviews for ya so don't be afraid even if it's just a quick sentence I want to know what you guys think! ***********

I pushed open the exit door and busted out into the crowded street, not being too discreet I attracted attention of a group of walkers that were finishing off what looked like an animal, possibly a horse carcass. I pushed back a gag and looked forward to see a clear path to my jeep. I clutched the keys in my pocket and took a deep breath, I ran forward with my rifle raised shooting a walker that lunged forward at me, only managing to clip the side of its head. I raised the butt of my rifle and clocked it right in the face sending a gurgling moan from it, leaving it on the ground. I started running towards the jeep even faster, I tossed a glace behind my shoulder seeing that a horde was pushing towards me, reaching and clawing after me. I looked back to the jeep and moved to the driver's side of the car. I grabbed onto the already open door and jumped up into the seat; I pulled out the keys and shoved them into the ignition. The car rumbled with life and I laughed 'woohoo' I looked forward to see the shop door with filled with walkers that started piling in. I drove forward and slammed my hand on the horn. The horn blasted through what seemed like the whole city, it passed through the empty street and bounced off every wall and corner of the damn city. The horde of walkers turned to me and stared with lust and hunger in their dead eyes. I started backing away slowly and honked multiple times "C'MON YA UGLY THINGS! COME OVER HERE!" I yelled. It seemed to work, the walkers at the door were retreating towards me. "steaddyyy" I whispered backing up towards the city exit, watching as almost every walkers in the city followed me "and..here..we..go" I said to myself. I slammed my foot on reverse and sped backwards to the empty lane of the highway, I put the car in drive and spun the jeep forward and sped to the destination Glenn gave me.

It didn't take me more than ten minutes to reach a dirt road; I spotted an R.V in the distance with what seemed like a man on top of it. I slowed down and pulled into a make shift camp site. A group of people greeted me while I hopped out of the jeep. "Who are you? And how did you find us? An old man asked, he had a white beard and a fishing hat on. "I met your group up in Atlanta, they were in a bit of a mess so I helped em out" I explained to the man "wait, and did you see my sister? Her names Andrea?" a girl pushed passed the old man and looked at me with pleading eyes "did you?!" she pressed "yes I met her, Jesus calm down she's fine" I reassured "wait, hold up, hold up! How can we trust this girl Dale?" a brunette women stepped up to me and asked the old man whose name must be dale. Dale sighed at the woman "Lori, c'mon now. She said she helped them" Dale said reasoning with Lori "Well I just wanted you all to know your groups on their way" I said to the growing crowd. I hopped back into my jeep I started the ignition but Dale came up to me "Hold on just a second! You have to stay here, if what you say is true, that you save our people you have a right to stay here miss" Dale told me. I smiled at his kindness but when I opened my mouth to protest I heard a vehicle pull up behind me. The door opened and out popped Andrea "Amy?" Andrea called out, the blonde girl who 'interrogated' me about Andrea. "Andrea!" Amy shouted Andrea and ran up and embraced eachotha in a hug. Out poured Glenn, Jacqui , merle, Morales, but I noticed rick didn't come out. "what are you doing? Did you just get here" Glenn asked looking at me with a smile "no, she was just leaving" Lori stated. I hung my head as I saw Glenn's smile disappear "what do ya mean 'Sugar lips' is leaving?" merle said looking at me with a sly grin, I glared at him. "Well, I offered her a place here" Dale said sadly. Don't be stupid Stassi, you have nowhere else to go, just stay here. For now. "I-Il stay, I guess" I said to no one "great" Glenn smiled. I hopped out of the jeep and headed towards the truck to look for rick and I spotted him in the driver's seat. "Hey mate, w'cha doin in here?" I asked Rick "nothing" he smiled sadly, poor guy. "c'mon lets go meet the rest of the group" I said to my new friend.

He hopped out of the truck and we slowly made our way to the camp site. Rick stopped abruptly and I looked at him than I spotted what he was looking at, it was Lori and she was talking to a little boy who looked like rick, they both stopped talking and looked at rick, both of them shocked. "oh my god" I whispered to myself. I knew what had just happened. Rick let out a sob, and ran towards his family. His wife and son, they embraced in a loving hug and and shared kisses, I felt a tug in my stomach, wishing a special someone was with me right now. I held back tears when I spotted a large tanned man staring in disbelief at Lori and Rick. He was very handsome and his body was ripped. I turned my stare away and walked up to Dale "Hey Dale, I just want to thank you for being so welcoming to me, it means a lot" I said warmly "well, just because it's the end of the world, it doesn't mean you can't be trusting " he said smiling at me "do you mind if I hang out around you for a bit?" I asked a little nervous, Dale chuckled "of course!" he said "but I do gotta ask, do ya mind of I take apart that jeep of yours? I need to fix the R.V and I need parts" he said anxiously, the thought of my beautiful jeep being torn apart hurt but it's the least I can to for his kindness "yeah, knock yaself out" I said.

It was getting a little awkward at camp now, Rick and Lori were sitting together with their son named carl but apparently his 'best friend' Shane wasn't too happy about his arrival. He just sat there alone at the fire place giving Lori and Rick occasional Glares. I sighed. I sat up from my place with dale and walked over to Shane. I sat down across from him on a rough log. He gave me a confused look "what?" he said "ya lookin a bit angry over here, decided to see if you were okay" I explained to him. His look softened and he looked bit sad "I'm fine" he stated "really?" I asked and I cocked an eyebrow "you didn't look too happy that rick came" I said quietly, Shane looked a bit surprised and suddenly got up from his spot and stomped off into the forest, I got up and ran after him "look Shane, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you mad!" I said upset, the last thing I needed was enemies. He stopped and turned around to face me "you didn't make me angry, okay?" he said with a hand on his hip "then why are you mad at me?" I asked curiously, he let out a deep chuckle that sent a shiver down my spine, he looked at me sincerely "I'm not mad at _you_, I'm just, I can't really say" he said, he also had that southern twang in his deep voice, just like rick. I thought long and hard _"I'm not mad at __**you" **_the words repeated in my head "you're mad at Lori?" I whispered, hurt shone in his eyes "you like her? Don't you?" I asked sympathetically he snorted "no" he said bluntly, I gave him a look "whatever ya say" I laughed, he grabbed my arm as I tried to leave "wait, what's your name?" he asked quietly "Nastassia Rider" I said happily . Shane smiled at the name and I blushed a little, before I could say anything I heard a blood curdling scream in the distance "CARL!" Shane yelled "let's go!" Shane yelled and grabbed my wrist and we ran back to camp.

Rick, Dale Shane and I along with Andrea and Amy ran to see Little Sophia and Carl looking horrified at a deer being devoured by a walker; it looked up at us snarling with a mouth full of deer guts. I looked away trying not to gag at the disgusting sight. The walker started to stumble near us but Rick, Shane, and Dale started to beat the walker senseless before it could reach us. The attack on the walker was pointless; it wasn't affecting the damn thing. Dale quickly raised his axe and sliced the walkers head off. They all stood there looking at each other huffing for breath, "gross" Andrea said to herself and ushered Amy away from the brutal sight. Out of no were leafs started to shake from a bush in front of us, I stood behind Shane using him as a little protection from whatever was in the bush. But to my satisfaction it was a man, a very sexy man.

"Son of a bitch! That was my deer!" the man yelled. I looked over my shoulder to see carl and Sophia looking surprised at the man's language, I got up from behind Shane and the ranting man and led the kids back to the campsite. I saw merle looking at me from the R.V and I decided to talk to him about the constant staring. "hey mate, you do an awful lot of lookin and not a lot of talkin" I said to him, I leaned next to him on the R.V but he chuckled "well, it's an awful lot of fun lookin at you" Merle said slyly, I snorted at that statement. " whatever " I laughed at him "by the way, there was a dude who came swearing out of the forest at everyone, is it possible that he could be related to you?" I chuckled "must be my brother daryl" he sighed "So, 'sugar lips' where ya from? Your clearly not from round here" merle stated. I looked out to the forest of the group retreating back to camp "I'm from Australia" I said looking at him in the eyes, his blue eyes glinted as he said "Aint that the damn place where all them deadly creatures from?" I laughed "yeah I guess you could say that" I giggled at merle. "Merle! Caught us some squirrels, stew em up!" Daryl yelled. "Well, guess it's time for ya to get going" I smiled "don't worry 'sugar lips' ill be back" he winked and I punched his arm "what the hell was that supposed to be?" merle said seriously "oh shut up" I joked he laughed and left to go help his brother. I looked down at my hand and winced 'shit that hurt' I thought I ignored it and went to help around at camp.

I walked over to my left-over jeep and saw my bag laying on the ground so I picked it up along with my other supplies. I set up my tent next to Andrea and Amy's, while I started unraveling my sleeping bag I saw Daryl and merle over by the fire pit arguing about something I turned my back but tried to tune in. "we got no other choice Daryl" merle quietly stated "well it aint right" Daryl spat at merle "you're getting damn soft on me brother" merle hissed at Daryl, "you two alright?" I heard a familiar voice ask…'Shane' I smiled a bit. "Just peachy" Daryl said to Shane sarcastically, I was getting a bad feeling in my stomach, those two were up to something and I got to find out what it is.

**Okay! Finally done chapter two! Yay haha I made it extra-long for you guys today I hope ya liked it. So please write some reviews telling me how it was or what you liked/dislike about it PLEASE and thank you **_** ******IMPORTANT**_**_**_ I really want to know if _you guys _would like_ Nastassia to start_ **_**a "relationship****" ;) with ****Daryl, merle, or shane**_**_!_ Please _let me know._ I am welcome to ideas. Chapter 3 will be up no later than Thursday. **


End file.
